These walls fall
by celticstarwolf
Summary: They hide behind their banter and nicknames thinking that could be enough. But what if it's not? What if one wants more. Can the walls come down for good this time. Please read and reveiw. Back Thanks for waiting.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hey everyone I'm back again. Ok this one came from watching "Big Wheel" and listing to Keith Urban's song "My heart is open". Originally it was suppose to be just a one shot, but of course like all good muses she let it grow. So it's going to be about two maybe three parts. Also the rating may go up before the story ends, we'll see where she's taking me. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing all belongs to CBS, a shame really.

"Pack it in people wheels up in three hours," came Hotch's strong voice once they arrived back at the precinct.

Penelope watched as her intrepid band of superheroes returned one by one. However, something or more importantly someone was missing.

"Hey Em where's Morgan?" she asked slowly packing away her computer.

"He decided to go back to the hotel first said something about clearing his head," Emily answered a sympathetic look crossing her features.

Penelope knew cases involving children always weighted heavily on all of them, no one more, so than Derek given his past. A strong urge to find him swept through her, yet she knew she couldn't just leave not with, so much work still to be done. Slowly she turned back to packing up thinking she'd have time to speak with him on the plane ride home.

However, that hadn't been the case since he sat with his headphones wrapped around his ears blocking out the world around him at the very back of the plane.

"Give him time Garcia this case didn't sit well," came Rossi's voice as the older profiler took the seat across from her.

"I figured that much Rossi, child cases rarely do," Penelope returned her eyes tracing Derek's features.

She had taken up residents a few seats away, angling herself just right so she could watch him. She knew deep down that he could feel her eyes watching him and she wondered why now of all times he decided to keep her at arm's length. So many times in their long history he'd come to her after a case like this. Granted they never talked really they just sat on his couch or hers cuddling, watching movies and eating popcorn until they felt sick or until he felt like talking. A sad realization hit her square in the head. They hadn't shared that kind of night in a long time. Since she started her relationship with Lynch, her friendship with Derek had taken a beating and unfortunately she had no one but herself to blame for that.

But maybe things could change. Then again, who was she kidding Derek Morgan would never see her that way. He'd known for the last three months that Lynch left. He'd had ample time to make some kind of move, but no nothing. Instead he kept pushing her away like she didn't matter anymore and maybe that was how they needed to end up. Her thoughts became interrupted by a shadow falling across her. Glancing up she was a bit surprised to have David Rossi standing in front of her. Without asking he took a seat trying to get comfortable in the leather covered chair.

"A piece of advice Penelope," Rossi began watching her closely. He caught the small nod before continuing, "don't let your insecurities stop you from getting what you want. If you think its worth that leap then take it."

She shook her head blonde hair flying around her face, "It's not that simply Rossi."

_'Stubborn woman,'_ he thought before saying, "Yes it is that simple. We only let things get complicated because we don't want to try."

Penelope searched his face a few minutes, seeing something that she almost missed a flicker of understanding before it was closed down. "Life is never straightforward you know that, so tell me how can this be so effortless."

"You stop fooling yourself into believing that he would never see you that way. Go to him let him know that there's more to that friendship."

A sad smile crossed her face, "When did you become so soft, Agent Rossi?"

"Not soft Garcia, I just don't want to see the two of you pass a good thing by," he answered, opening the book in his lap and starting to read, conversation closed.

Penelope's eyes flittered from David's face to Derek's. She knew she loved him that was never a question in her mind. But she didn't know what he felt and that was what scared her the most. She wasn't sure she could give over her heart to a man who would just break it in the end. Kevin had been enough. Throwing it in her face every chance he got that she would never get anyone better than him, that no one would love her. She was too eccentric, worked too much, and cared about a man who would never see her as anything other than a best friend.

Sighing, Penelope leaned her head back hoping sleep would claim her, so she didn't have to think about anything for awhile. The last case had been hard enough. Now she had all these thoughts swimming around in her head, but the one thing that she couldn't figure out was why Rossi had said anything at all. Why not just let sleeping dogs lay. Granted she missed her best friend, felt like a part of herself was ripped out of her, but she could live with that she had to. Would there ever be any other choice.

Raising his eye lids just a fraction Derek glanced back at where Penelope sat her eyes, hidden behind bright yellow frames, were closed and he could tell that something troubled her by the pinched look distorting her features. He knew she worried about him, but he couldn't bring himself to fall into the same pattern as before. He couldn't take that chance. Lynch maybe out of her life, but what about the next time. She didn't seem to understand that he loved her more than he thought he could love anyone beside his family. The one constant he could always count on his Mom and sister's to always be there for him no matter what, but this was different he couldn't tell them about the horrors of his job. He didn't want them to hear about some of the most gruesome acts a human could inflict upon another. This time he'd have to learn to work through the demons alone without the warm comfort of Penelope Garcia beside him. That bare thought maybe his heart twist. Could he really move on?

Second note: Ok so what did you think? Where should I take it from here? I have a few ideas but any are welcome. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Alright so here's the next part. Thank you's go out to Love for Pen and Derek and JackpotGirl for their wonderful ideas I do hope you like what I've down with them. Also thank you to everyone who's reviewed, alerted, and added as favorite your guy's rock and totally made my day. And Derek kind of sucks in this part but don't worry all will turn out right, maybe. So on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad really…

Part two

The bumpy landing jarred Penelope from her light sleep. Rising up slightly her eyes automatically glanced back towards Derek, who stared out the window blank faced. Bragged her eyes away, she knew tonight she wouldn't get the discussion with him they needed. Of course that wouldn't stop her from trying.

Slowly they bragged their tired bodies off the plane one by one to the waiting SUV's. Moving quicker then she thought possible, with being so exhausted, Penelope caught up with Morgan.

"Derek," her weary voice said trying to get him to stop.

Coming up short quickly, Morgan turned around to face her, "It's late Garcia and I'm tired, so not today," he stated turned back towards the SUV.

"Morgan, stop for just a damn minute," came Penelope's agitated voice.

Turning back around, he all, but glared at her. Never had she used that tone of voice with him. "What's so damn important that it can't wait until tomorrow?"

Shock entered her eyes, but was swiftly pushed aside, "I thought you would like to come over maybe watch a few movies, eat popcorn, and just chill out."

She knew this really wasn't the time to be doing this with everyone standing around watching them. But she knew if she didn't do this now than it would be too late, because if they got back to the BAU he'd disappear and she wouldn't see him again till Monday morning.

"Not tonight Garcia I have other plans," Morgan returned but to himself, _'With a couch and a few bottles of beer. Real fun night there Morgan.'_

"Oh will I'm sorry for having interrupted your fun Agent Morgan next time I wont waste my breath," Penelope spat turning and starting to walk off.

"Now hold up a damn minute there woman. What's got your panties all in a twist?"

"Maybe it's because every time I've offered to spend little quality time together you have some lame ass excuse. You know this case didn't just effect you we all felt it. We all hate it. But unfortunately that is the way of the world. Everything happens for a reason," Penelope answered waiting to smack him up side his head.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Morgan returned, the words turning to ash in his mouth when he caught sight of the look in her eyes. He tried to apologize, "Penelope I'm…"

She cut him off, "No of course I wouldn't understand I'm just the lowly tech who saves your ass nine times out of ten. You want to know why my panties are in a twist it's because I miss my best friend damn it and he seems to not give a shit anymore." She turned towards JJ, "Could I have a ride back to the office Jayje?"

JJ stood there a minute, before Penelope's words registered, "Of course Pen."

Derek just watched her go, his mind replaying everything that was said, knowing that he'd been an incentive jerk. Shaking the thoughts from his mind Derek started for his truck thankfully that he'd brought it instead of riding with someone.

He never heard the footsteps that followed him. "You know you're a real jackass."

"Come to lecture me to Prentiss?"

"No just to let you know that like usual you've suck your foot in your mouth and this time she may not forgive you so easily."

"And maybe that's how it should be," he shot back turning to face her.

"Than that would be your loss Morgan a stupid one at that," Emily said in an exasperated tone. "I never pegged you for one who gave up so easily, but then again I've been wrong before."

"Gave up on what?"

Emily just shook her raven head, knowing that deep down he saw it, but pride was letting fall to the side. "You gave up on her, on the two of you. What I don't get is why? Are you really that prideful or just stupid?"

"This has nothing to do with you Prentiss, just leave it be," Derek growled facing his truck again, _'Damn profilers.'_

"It has everything to do with me, with the team. You just don't get it do you, you really are that blind," Emily said wondering how the man in front of her could be a profiler.

"Your starting to sound like Gideon, Prentiss get on with it or just leave it be," Derek stated exasperated with this little conversation.

"Penelope you jackass, cares for you a hell of a lot more than you think. She gave up her one chance at happiness even if it was imperfect and the man was a jerk, but she thought that you'd come around. Regrettably she'd been wrong," Emily replied a condescending tone to her voice.

Shock couldn't even describe what he was feeling when Emily's words hit him. "What are you talking about?" he asked a disbelieving tone to his voice.

"It's not my place to tell you that. Just know that Kevin offered her everything, of course he judged her at every turn, but he was willing to have a family and give her the one dream she's wanted for a while now," Emily answered giving him more than she should have, but wanting him to really think about what he was doing.

Anger flared in his dark eyes, "You mean to tell me that little shit hurt Penelope."

"Not physically, no but there are other ways to hurt someone," Emily answered vaguely hoping that this would push him in the right direction.

Running a hand over his neck Morgan stared at Emily trying to figure a few things out. His head telling him one thing and his heart another. The part buried down deep wanted to run to Penelope and take her in his arms and hold on forever, but the other part told him to just leave it be. She didn't need him messing her life up anymore than it all ready is. His own life had been and always would be in shambles given his past and the hero complex Hotch pointed out not to long ago. He had nothing to offer her, nothing but heart ache.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Ok so here's the next part. I would have had it posted sooner if the site wasn't trying to drive me crazy and not let me post anything. So here's the next part I hope you like it. More coming soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, shame really

Part three

"Stupid incentive jerk thinking I wouldn't understand how dare he," Penelope ranted as she slid into the cloth covered bucket seat of JJ's SUV.

"He wasn't thinking Pen," JJ started only to be cut off.

"Damn strait he wasn't thinking. Treating me like a common unappreciated fool and here I thought we were friends. Stupid me," Penelope went on not bothering to let JJ get a word in. "I can't believe I actually thought about telling him."

"Telling him what?" JJ asked her curiosity pecked.

Penelope stopped and turned towards JJ, "What honey bun did you say something?"

"What were you going to tell him?" JJ returned shaking her head.

"Oh!"

"Don't you dare close down on me now Garcia. You dump Lynch, granted he was a son of a bitch to begin with, but you still haven't told me why and now this. What's going on in that head of you're Pen?"

Penelope turned silent staring out at the darkness the low hum of the SUV the only noise.

Softly Penelope's voice, filled with regret answered, "Your right about Lynch. The funny thing was I didn't see it at first I thought for once I had a good guy someone who treated me good. Unfortunately everything was a lie. He couldn't understand why I loved my job so much or why you guys were so important to me. He wanted me to choose between him and my job."

"Seriously he really wanted you to choose?" JJ asked her tone filled with surprise.

"Yea he did. Only God knows what I would've done if Emily had walked in a few minutes after he ordered me to choose. I was so anger and ready to throw something at him. Emily made him leave. Helped me calm down and demanded I tell her everything."

JJ felt a little hurt that Penelope hadn't come to her, but she pushed it aside, "I take it that wasn't the end of things?"

"No far from it," Penelope answered glancing over at the blonde sitting next to her. "For the record sugar I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but after it happened I just wanted to try and forget everything. The funny part is he actually thought by proposing that I would just drop everything and come running to him. That I'd give up my job my life just, so I could have a family. But he didn't understand that I already had one, maybe not by blood, but by the bond we share."

"He really proposed?" JJ asked shocked by this new revelation.

"Yup had the ring and everything I just couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to say yes to someone I didn't love. Not when I had finally realized my heart belonged to someone else."

"When did it change?" JJ asked knowing who she was talking about brought a small smile to her face.

Penelope sighed, "I've always known. It just got a reinforced after that case in Arizona the one were a serial killer choose cops as his target. I went to Der… Morgan that night hoping to help comfort him give him some peace of mind after such a horrible case. We ended up talking for hours that night about everything. The next day Kevin pulled his little stunt proposing to me. I ended it in that moment after everything else he'd done the names, the scaring me at odd times just to see me jump, I was done."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this Penelope?"

"Didn't want you worry kitten you have enough on your plate as is with Henry you didn't need more," Penelope responded on a sigh.

JJ shook her head, pushing the comment aside for later, "Back to the original question what were you going to tell Morgan?"

Penelope faced the window again trying to come up with a good excuse not to answered, but knew she deserved better, "I… I was going to tell him that I wanted him back. His friendship means so much, but this cold distance he's been putting between us was killing me. I needed my best friend back."

"What about love Pen? Were you ever going to tell him you love him?"

"I all ready have Jayje, but he doesn't see it that way."

"Did you try and explain it to him?" JJ asked as she turned into the federal buildings parking garage.

"No and I never will. He wouldn't see me that way," Penelope answered her eyes falling to her lap.

"Now your being the stupid one Pen," she held up a hand to stop the words coming from Penelope, "no it's true. If you love the man let him know that don't just hide it away."

"He'd never accept me JJ you and I both know that."

"Bullshit," JJ exclaimed pulling the SUV to a stop, "he would accept you in a heart beat. It's the other way around really. He thinks you'd never accept him with his broken soul and tormented past. You can't live with the insecurities you have Pen. Trust me I know and am living with the choices I've made."

Penelope's head whipped around to stare at JJ, "But I thought…"

JJ shook her head, "Not the time Pen tomorrow. It's late lets get this paperwork finished so we can go home."

"You know I think you're wasting your talent. You would make a damn good profiler," Penelope commented coming to join JJ as they made their way towards the elevator.

"Only with those I love Pen," JJ answered glancing up and catching sight of Reid standing by the elevator with Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss.

Penelope caught the longing in her eyes as she watched Spencer before it vanished. In that moment Penelope understood her words. Around mid-night Penelope made it home. Her mind heavy with the thoughts running through her mind, everything JJ and Rossi said reverberated around. However her worry over where Morgan was took the front seat. He hadn't turned up at the BAU to finish paperwork. She'd tried him on his cell many times and had even thought about going to his house before heading home, but decided against that thought.

Now she sat with a picture album filled with memories in her lap trying to figure her life out. She all ways thought that by now she'd have a husband, children and a house. That her life would be stable, but that thought flew out the window not to long ago. She could only see loneliness in her life now. Turning the page Penelope paused at the last picture in the massive album. Taking the past Christmas Eve when Chicago became snowed in and travel had came to a stand still up north. She had offered her Christmas traditions to Derek once again knowing that he needed something of family around him. They'd gone to dinner that evening at their favorite diner before heading to Hotch's were they celebrated Christmas like family. Of course she should have known better than to let Emily and JJ secretly pick a spot for the mistletoe. Her and Derek had been caught under the green sprig in the kitchen doorway.

Granted the kiss had been short and sweet, but the electricity that followed through her body from that barest of kisses had kept her up that night thinking about him. Closing the book Rossi's words came back to her…

_"A piece of advice Penelope," Rossi began watching her closely. He caught the small nod before continuing, "don't let your insecurities stop you from getting what you want. If you think its worth that leaps then take it." _

He was right; she had to take that leap. It was time to stop hiding behind her insecurities and get on with living life. One way or another she just hoped that he would accept her and love her as she loved him. Life was after all about taking chances and hoping for the best. Everything did happen for a reason right?

End note: As you can tell this was all Penelope I figured she needed a little push hopefully in the right direction.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Sorry for the long wait real life seems to think I don't need to write anymore. I hope the chapter can make up for that. So here's the next part and don't kill me but Morgan is still very much an ass in this one but I promise it will get better. The idea of Derek working on one of his prosperities came from a conversation he'd had with Prentiss. I don't remember which episode it was though. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added as a favorite it means a lot to me. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing damn lol

Part four

Picking up her cell, she punched a few well worn buttons and waited for an answer. She didn't want to arrive at Morgan's unannounced and interrupt something she didn't want to see. However, after the fifth ring, voice mail picked up and she closed her phone without leaving a message. Glancing at the clock she wondered where he could be at one in the morning. Slowly she started to pace her light purple carpet soft under her sore feet, yet it did nothing to quell the worry invading her mind.

After a few minutes of arguing with herself, she shoved her feet into a pair of black ballet flats, grabbed her keys, and cell and made for the door. Seeing the lights off in his apartment, when she drove up, she began to doubt that he'd want any kind of company. So she scanned the small parking lot hoping to find his truck parked in its usual spot only to come up empty, her concern started to creep up again stronger this time. Making a mental list of all the places he could have gone, she pulled away from the curb and started towards the diner they use to frequent after cases that brought back well hidden demons.

Checking the last place off her list, Penelope's fear that something had happened to Morgan had grown to full blown panic. She knew he wouldn't just drop off the face of the earth like that not without telling someone where he'd gone.

"Calm down Penelope your just jumping to conclusions here. Think how can I find that stubborn hunk of a man?" she asked herself pulling up beside her apartment building.

Reaching over her hand brushed the cool plastic surface of her cell and an idea popped into her mind. Faster than she thought possible, Penelope raced up her steps and burst through her door making for the computer in the corner. As fast as her able hands could fly across the key broad, she brought up the GPS for Morgan's phone hoping that the damn thing wasn't turned off.

A triumphed smile graced her features as the little blip that was Derek blinked red showing his current location. Just as quick a frown replaced the smile as she read the address to a place she's never been before. Pulling up Google maps© she plugged in the address and her frown deepen.

_'What the hell are you doing all the way out there hot stuff?'_ she asked herself, before printing out the directions and racing back out her door.

Twenty minutes later Penelope pulled Ester into the driveway glanced to make sure the address was right, because she didn't understand why Morgan would be here. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw his pick truck parked not three feet away. Taking a deep breath she readied herself for what was to come she just hoped that her courage wouldn't fail her now.

Pulling the dark red jacket closer around her body to ward off the slight chill, Penelope started for the front door. She glanced around taking in the appearance of the aged Bungalow Styles house, the well kept lawn and flower beds. She wondered when Morgan had time to do all this work. When he wasn't taking down criminals and doors, he was at the clubs getting his groove on.

That thought made her pause just outside the door. Did she really want to change the dynamics of their relationship? Of course thinking about the last five months she knew that they had been close to nothing between them, no friendly, no flirty banter, no time spent outside of work together, in short the once close relationship that they had shared dwindled to all most nothing.

Pushing her fears aside she knocked, hearing the sound echo back to her, and waited. A few minutes later another knock this one a bit louder and still nothing. On luck she tired the door knob and finding it unlocked pushed slightly only to be greeted by a growling Clooney, who turned the moment he caught sight of his mistress.

"Hey boy it's so good to see you," Penelope cooed scratching his head, "where's that stubborn master of yours?"

Clooney looked at her a minute head cocked to one side before he turned around and started for the back towards the rear of the house. When she didn't move Clooney turned around as if to say that she needed to follow him.

"All right, I'm right behind you," she said following behind the shagged light brown dog.

Penelope took her time looking around the place as Clooney lead her on. The light noise she heard when first entering the house grew louder with every step she took. Soon she stood in the doorway of a bedroom, plastic lining the floor, sheetrock littered here and there, paint cans and a rolling leaded against the far wall. However, when her eyes came to rest on one Derek Morgan dressed in low slung faded jeans hugging all the right spots, and nothing else she thought for sure she'd died and gone to heaven.

She watched mesmerized by the taunt muscles of his back as he swung the hammer knocking out the small wall in front of him. To her, he never looked better, yet just by his stance she could tell that there were troubles on his mind. She hadn't known him for almost six years for nothing to not know when he was distressed.

"So this is where you come when you're not taking down scum bags hu," Penelope said, trying to gain his attention.

When he didn't respond she grew frustrated, "Derek Franklin Morgan are you even listening to me?"

That got his attention and slowly he turned to face her, shock marring his handsome face.

Penelope could have sworn that her tongue hit the floor and drool poured out of her open mouth, when he turned around. The low light catching the sweat drops on his sculpted chest making her wish she could just walk over to him and lick said drop off and never stop. He was and always had been a never ending temptation to her even while dating Lynch she could never get Derek out of her mind some nights. He was her fantasy come to life.

"What are you doing here Garcia?" he asked a bit too harsh.

Her eyes snapped up to his eyes. She could see the dull light of pain and anger flash in those normally warm chocolate eyes.

She took a breath before answering, "It seems you're a hard one to pin down my Adonis. It took me awhile, but I finally managed the small feet."

"Why?" he asked cursing himself for letting her presence affect him so.

Why did she have to walk in here dressed in nothing but gray sweatpants, a light pink tank top and his red jacket covering her, her blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. By God how she tempted him like no other had in his past and he doubted ever would again. Shaking his head he tried to clear the cobwebs out it did no good to have a clouded mind when Penelope Garcia was around.

"I came sweetness, to see how your doing. Is that a crime now?"

"You've seen me now you can see yourself out now," Morgan responded turning away from her, cause if he kept staring, if he kept taking in every inch of her wonderfully soft and curvy body he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold back from taking her.

"What the hell is your problem Morgan? You've been in a temper for days now."

"None of your business Garcia, just leave," he returned his hand clenching the hammer tighter.

His response hit her like a slap to the face, she thought for sure that at the very least they were still friends. "How can you say that you jackass? I thought at least we were friends, what the hell happened to that?"

"You want to know the problem baby girl," he started turning to face her, eyes full of fire. He watched her nod, "my problem is that no matter how long he lives he's always going to remember that a man he trusted took his mother from him. That he's going to be fucked up for the rest of his life and no amount of help is going to change that."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Stanley that was and will always be out of your hands," Penelope stated, yet she knew that the little boy was only part of his problem.

"Why can't I? It's my problem to bare not yours, so just drop it."

"Damn you Derek Morgan and your hero complex, and your damn sense of honor. You just don't get it do you, you can't wrap your mind around the fact that you can't blame yourself for what happens to everyone that you can't blame yourself for what happened all those years ago. You really want to stay here and wallow in self pity, fine you do that."

"What else is there for me to do?" her words hit him after that, she knew he wasn't speaking about just Stanley, but about himself to.

"Let someone in, let those wall's you have around you fall for once in your life, trust someone," Penelope answered compassion softening her voice.

"Can't do that Garcia, it's not who I am you know that," he replied turned back to his wall.

"That's bullshit and you know it Derek. But you keep beating yourself up over things that are out of your control. Maybe when you realize that there are people that care about you out there you'll come to you senses."

"There is no one that cares," Derek returned then hated himself for saying those words. Quickly he turned to face her.

She stood still her features the picture of shock and horror; however that wasn't what tore at his heart the most it was the pain and sadness that consumed her eyes that nearly killed his heart.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry," he started, but she held up a hand to stop him.

Once the shock slipped away anger replaced the unwanted emotion, "You know there had been something I wanted to tell you when I came here tonight. I thought for once that their could be an us, you and me together, but I see that it's just a damn fantasy. You go ahead and believe that one Morgan, cause I know nothing I'd say would change your mind. You don't see me like that. Stupid really hu? You and your damn pride are just too blind and stupid to see what's right in front of you. You can stay here and beat the shit out of the walls all you want alone. This," she waved between the two of them, "is over."

Derek stood there a minute letting her words sink in and when they finally hit home he chased after her, catching her in the hall way before she entered the living room.

"Now wait one damn minute Penelope," Derek gritted out, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him. "Nothing is over."

"The hell it isn't" Penelope spat trying to pull her arm free.

"Not until you tell me why you came here? Why the hell did you waste your time tracking me down only to give up?"

"Because you don't think it's worth it," she answered anger and hurt flashing in her eyes. His touch did nothing but remind her of what she's lost. The heat coming from his hand burn her emotionally making her twists away.

"Stop moving woman," Derek growled pulling her body flush against his feeling the soft curves meld to his hard body.

"Not until you let me go," she answered still wiggling around.

His arms came around her waist clamping her in like a vise grip as he backed her against the wall holding her in place.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you came here?"

She glared at him, not waiting to give him anything more to hurt her with, she turned her face from his only to have him take hold of her chin and with tender force brought her eyes back to his. Her unshed tears, made his heart clench in his chest. He'd done this to her, hurt her like he's never done before.

"You want to know why I came looking for you," Penelope asked giving in. she knew he wouldn't leaving her alone if she didn't. He nodded, "I came to tell you something, to see if…"

He waited for her to continue, only to have to remain silent, "To see if what?"

She stared into his eyes, a war going on in her mind, "If we, if there was still an us."

"An us how?" he questioned knowing that her answer could make or break him.

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter now, you gave me my answer."

"Really I don't remember being asked anything," Derek responded trying to lighten the mood. He hated seeing her this way, but then again it was his own fault for the pained look in her eyes.

She tried to twist away from him again, but he brought her chance for escape to a halt as he tightened his arms around her waist. "Give it a rest Morgan. Just let me go."

"No not until you answer me Penelope," he returned his eyes softening when he stared at her.

She let out a long sigh, and finally answered him, "For us to be together, because I…"

Hope filled him as he watched her closely, "Because you what?"

"I… I love you, you stubborn, blind jackass. I'm in love with you," she replied, slumping against him the only thing keeping her up right.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: Ok so this chapter is kind of new to me well the way I'm writing it is. So I hope it goes over well and that you all like it. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites it means a lot to me. Ok so on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Part five

_"I… I love you, you stubborn, blind jackass. I'm in love with you," she replied, slumping against him the only thing keeping her up right. _

Derek just stared at her. He couldn't believe the words that came from her ruby lips they were too good to be true and, yet he found himself leaning towards her capturing those same lips in a punishing kiss trying to consume her.

Penelope wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if her fantasies had finally spilled into her reality. Either way she didn't have the strength or the want to pull away from him. He felt just too damn good to pull away. But the more rational part of her brain kicked in and she started to pull out of the kiss.

Breathlessly, Derek rested his forehead against hers trying to regain his own senses. To overwhelmed by her presence to think strait then again thinking was over rated and he dived back under her spell pulling her body flush against his, hands roaming the soft curves of her body as they came to rest on the swell of her butt.

"What… what are you doing Derek?" Penelope asked her voice breathless and filled with want for the man pressed close.

"Trying to show you how I feel baby girl," Derek responded capturing her mouth in another soul searing kiss.

Slowly he traced her lips with his tongue begging for entrance into the warm cavern of her mouth. On a sigh she granted him entrance as her hands moved up around his neck of their own will. There was barely a hairs width between them, yet that wasn't close enough for Derek. He'd waited for to long to have her in his arms and he'd be damn if he'd let another second pass without having her.

His right hand slide down and hooked her leg under the knee and brought it up to wrap around his waist as he slowly started to grind into the very core of her body. The soft moan spurred him on as the same hand ran the length of her thigh, up her side then around her back to cup her neck in his callus hand. His fingers itched to run through her hair wanting to confirm his suspicions as he tugged at the offensive elastic band holding her hair in place. Once the silky blonde strands came loose he tangle his hand in the soft curls holding her head still, pillaging her wonton mouth for all he's worth.

When air became an issue he traded her lips for the smooth skin of her neck, which she gladly gave to him as her head rolled to the other side. He became officially addicted to her in just the short period of time knowing that he'd never get enough of the beautiful woman he held tight in his arms.

Slowly he traced a path of fire down towards her collarbone to the top of her left shoulder nipping the tender flesh beneath his lips, before pulling back just a fraction to blow cool air over her heated skin thanking God for the tank top she had on. The soft cotton fabric hugged her in all the rights places, and gave him the access to her skin he craved. The hiss of pleasure that came from her went strait to his all ready burgeoning erection. He wondered how much longer he could hold out before he took her were they stood.

Latching on to her ear lobe, Derek gently bit down and tugged, before putting his lips to her ear, "Wrap your other leg around me," he commanded resting both hands on her ass again and lifting.

She shook her head, "I can't."

"You can Goddess, cause I sure as hell not doing this here in the hall way. Now wrap that leg around my waist and hold on."

"I'm too heavy," she argued trying to pull away from him. She didn't want him hurt.

Derek leaned back just a few inches keeping their chest's pressed again each other as he looked into her hooded and lust filled eyes. "Are you arguing with me woman?"

"Just stating a fact sugar lips."

"Fact or not, which it's not, I'm carrying you to that bed, laying you down and ravishing you until you scream my name for hours on end you got that one Penelope," Derek said letting his own lust filled glaze travel over her body.

She shivered from the heat coming from his glaze wondering when his feelings had changed. Yet not really caring as his words hit her and he didn't even let her answer. Instead he pushed the jacket from her shoulders and lowered his lips back to her neck, sucking the pulse point under his lips feeling her heart rate increase with each passing second. When he knew she was distracted and not giving her any chance to protest he rested his hands under her ass again pushing her into his hips before lifting, forcing her to wrap her other leg around his body. When he pushed away from the wall he heard a squeal leave her lips and he took that advantage and plunged his tongue back into her mouth.

By God the man knew how to kiss. She was officially obsessed with him even more so that before. He was her fantasy and would be for all time. She rested her hands around his neck lightly scratching the skin hearing the low moan slip out of his mouth. She hadn't even noticed that they entered the bedroom until he sat her down by the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist again pulling her flush needing to see her, feeling her body against his. Slowly he edged his fingers around the end of her tank top feeling the heat that came off her body making his own heart rate jump.

Coming out of their fiery kiss Derek rested his forehead against hers again. He didn't want to scare her off by going too fast, yet he didn't think he could wait a second more for her. They had all ready waited to damn long in his books. Now it was just about claiming what had and would always be his. So he searched her eyes for any signs that this wasn't something she wanted before taking hold of the tank top and leisurely pulling the fabric up revealing the soft skin of her stomach to his hungry glaze.

Once off he casually threw it over his shoulder not caring were it landed before attaching his lips back to her his hands roaming the newly uncovered skin. While her own hands traced light patterns over his back one minute then lightly scratching the next. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was standing before her chocolate God of thunder half naked while his warm hands traced their way up her back towards the catch on her bra.

She knew she should feel embarrasses or at the very least self conscious, but she couldn't those feelings left her the minute she looked into his deep brown eyes, as he slipped the first strap of her bra down her arm, before moving in to kiss every inch.

"You my Goddess are beautiful always have been," Derek whispered pulling the garment from her body, another piece flung who knows where.

He pulled back wanting to admire the woman in front of him a minute, drinking in the porcelain white skin of her upper body. She watched him take her in inch by inch, and when he didn't move she started to wiggle in his grasp.

"Don't move," he growled finally lowering his head to the swell of her right breast placing a chaste kiss, while his other hand came up to cup the weight of its twin.

"Oh God," Penelope breathed out trying to force his mouth towards where she ached for him, but he wouldn't move. He just kept teasing her kissing around her breast, but never giving into what she wanted.

"We have all the time in the world sugar, and I intend to take my time with you," Derek answered before devouring the taut peak into his warm mouth giving it a long suck before lavishing his tongue over it.

"Derek please," she begged lowering her hand to the front of his jeans pressing the heel of her palm to his hard length.

Unfortunately she was right he couldn't wait no longer than she could. So without much thought he laid her back against the cool sheets of the queen sized bed, watching as she moved up towards the headboard his eyes following her half naked form. She really was beautiful and he couldn't wait to have her.

Slowly he crawled on the bed on his hands and knees inching his way towards her, stopping to kiss her stomach, then the right breast and the left before capturing her mouth again devouring the sweet taste of her. While his hands worked on the draw string of her sweat pants.

Once free he moved his hands to either side of her hips and stopped pulling away from her to search her eyes again, and when she bucked her hips up offering herself to him he slipped his hands inside and took hold of both the pants and her panties pulling them down and off in one smooth motion.

Before he could take her in she'd unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans resting her warm hand on his manhood stroking the hot length of him between his boxer briefs.

"Slow down woman. You trying to kill me," Derek rasps, taking her hand in his and pulling it up above her head.

"Not trying to kill you my sexy Adonis, trying to get you to move," she whispered into his ear nipped at the lode before moving her lips down across his neck, biting and sucking as such of his flesh as she could.

He took her sexy plea and with her help pulled his jeans and boxer briefs off hearing a content sigh leave her lips at the feel of them finally skin to skin. His right hand skimmed up her thigh feeling the warmth radiating from her core. He knew she wanted things to move faster but he couldn't help it he had to at least feel her very essence on him, so without much thought he plunged two fingers into her wet entrance messaging and caressing each inch of her, he could reach without letting her other hand go.

Of course Penelope wasn't one to let him do all the work, she'd ran her free hand down his back towards his ass then around to take hold of his erection feeling the hard length of him pulsating in her hand. Slowly she started to stroke him hearing the low growl from deep within chest.

When she'd touched him, his control snapped and he pulled her hand away to intertwine with his as his knee wedged before her thighs opening her up for him to thrust home. Once fully sheathed inside her warmth Derek stopped and looked down at his Goddess the only woman to ever have captured his heart. He hoped that she would always be with him that after tonight she wouldn't go. He'd could to a conclusion when she said their were done that he would never let it be over between them ever.

"Please Derek," Penelope begged again running her nails over his back.

He looked in her eyes, a self satisfying smirk gracing his lips, "Please what baby girl?"

"Move!"

"Like this?" he asked pulling out all the way until just the head rested inside her, before plunging back in full force.

"Yes just like that," she hissed bucking up towards him wanting to meld to two of them together.

"Your wish in my command baby girl," he responded before repeating his movements.

He built their orgasm's slowly wanting it to last as long as it could, unfortunately Penelope had other ideas, swiftly she flipped them over so she rested on top of him before starting a frenzied pace having him buck up into her over and over again the feeling of her surrounding him was more than he could take but he wanted them to come together, so reaching down between her damp light blonde curls he stroked her clit making her cry out and tighten around him. He could feel her getting so close a few more hard, and deep thrusts sent her over the edge screaming out his name only to have him follow with her name a few second later.

When she clasped against his chest Derek wrapped his arms around her and rolled her on their side wanting to keep her as close as he could, stroking her back as they both came down.

"I love you Penelope Garcia I always have and always will," Derek said his heart in his words as they fell sleep entangle in each other.

A few hours later when the sun was just coming up Derek woke up to Penelope's lips wrapped around him, they ending up making love again and falling back to sleep. Only to wake up as the afternoon sun pierced his eyes. He turned thinking that she'd be laying right next to him only to come up empty.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Ok so this is it the last chapter. I hope everyone likes it. In a way I hate to see it go, but I guess you have to send it off on its own to grow after awhile. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and added it as a favorite and to those that will as well. Thank you from the bottom of my heart it means a great deal to me. So for one last time, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except me.

_Part six_

Worry and fear cascaded into his mind. He began to wonder if the night before had been nothing but a vivid, fantastic dream. But that changed when he glanced and had nothing but the sheet coving his lower body. Slipping out of bed he found his jeans and slipped them back on before going in search for his allusive baby girl.

Tracing his steps towards the front of the house from the master bedroom, Derek to notice that everything seemed quiet not even Clooney could be found. He thought or more hoped that Penelope had decided to start breakfast or maybe lunch as it was half past twelve. Of course he knew there was very little in the way of making food. Coming here last night had been a spur of the moment kind of thing. He'd been frustrated by the case and by Penelope herself. But now, after her confession, after making love to her his mind was so much more clear than it had been in months. However, now that she seemed to have disappeared on him the old insecurities were building back up, trying to envelope him once more in there dark world.

He turned to head up stairs when he caught a glimpse of fabric blowing in the light breeze coming from the back porch. Rushing forwards he slowly slide the glass down aside and there standing with her back to him stood his Penelope. He took his time, admiring her from behind even with the sheet coving her body he remembered from memory the curves of her body that he loved.

Wrapping her up in his arms from behind, Derek pressed his lips to her neck and breathed in deep the natural scent that was all Penelope, a hint of rose, mixed with vanilla and something he couldn't put his finger on, but was all her.

"Morning sleepy head," Penelope said turning in his embrace, to wrap her arms tightly around his neck sheet and all.

"Don't you mean afternoon," he returned nipping at her neck, "and I think you deserve a spanking for running out on me."

She looked into his dark eyes and saw the worry and fear that marred his handsome features. She could have sworn she caught a glimpse of his heart in that one look. Smoothing a hand over his worried brow Penelope, before leaning in to whisper into his ear, "You should never fear my Noir hero you will always be able to find me no matter where I go, just as I will always be able to find you. I will never leave no matter what may happen between us that you can always count on. I love you to much Derek Franklin Morgan to pull that kind of stunt."

Her words crumpled the last wall he had holding his heart and soul from belong totally to her. How just so few words from those pale pink lips could destroy all he worked to erect over his life to keep out love and trust.

"You," he paused a moment trying to think of the words to equal what she had said. Cupping her face in his callused hands, sweeping a finger over those same plump lips, before lowering his head and capturing them with his in a tender kiss that soon turned to passion as her own hands tighten around his waist pulling him in close. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth wanting to consume, but needing to convey what his own feelings were. He knew there would be no words to tell her, he was never good at that kind of thing, never could say what he felt in his heart. But this, kissing her like life depended on it, like she was his life and she was, he could do, he could and would always tell her with his actions that she was his most cherished love.

Pulling back only because the need for air became too great they rested their foreheads together enjoying the feel of being so close.

Finally Derek found his voice, "I never been good at this kind of thing baby girl," he began again still holding her face between his hands hoping that his eyes would convey his true meaning. "But you are my world and have been for so long. It was foolish of me to think that I could just drop you out of my life."

He saw that she was fixing to protest, but he silenced her with a quick heated kiss before continuing, his voice gruff with emotion, "I should've known that you wouldn't go without kicking and screaming, which I am thankful for Goddess. Without you in my life it would mean nothing. I hope you can forgive a man's foolish attempts and let me love you the right way, the way you deserved to be loved forever."

"Oh Derek," Penelope cried for once in her life at a loss for words. Her hands let the sheet go as she grasped him tighter almost afraid to let go that he would disappear from her life.

He felt the warm tear drops hit his chest and pulled her back in his embrace, his left hand thump wiping away the moisture that trickled out of her eyes. "Baby girl?"

She shook her head, a bright smile gracing her features, "Happy tears my love only happy tears."

His smile could've lit an entire city block at her words as he picked her up in his arms and spun her around joy coursing through his veins. She squealed at the sudden movement and clutched Derek tighter, all the while never fearing that he'd let her go. When he put her back on her feet, he pulled back enough to take in what she was wearing, her light pink tank top that off set her porcelain white skin, and a pair of pink heart covered, high cut panties that he would rather see on his bedroom floor.

Heat flared in his eyes, as he pulled her back towards him wrapping his arms around her waist and then his lips around hers. He had all ready been hard for her the moment his eyes came to rest on her back side, but now he was painfully so and wanted nothing more than to take her back to bed and ravish her.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me woman," Derek growled after pulling his lips away to breath and tracing a path down her neck.

"I think," she began palming his hardness through his jeans, "I have some idea hot stuff," she whispered into his ear her voice seductive and low.

"Your about to get an even better idea on how much I love you," Derek said, his own voice dropping a few octaves to a deep timber, sexy and dark.

A squeal erupted from Penelope as he picked her up fireman style and rushed back inside intending to show her just what he meant.

_Two and a half years later_

"Shhh little one it's ok," Penelope cooed gently rocking her son in her arms trying to calm him.

"Pen, baby girl I'm home," came Derek's voice from the front of the house.

"Baby's room love," she answered as her son quieted down.

She could hear his heavy foot falls coming up the steps and a smile formed on her lips. Even though they'd been married for over two years she still got shivers of delight at seeing her husband. When his muscular form appeared in the doorway heat flared in her eyes as she took in every delicious inch of his body.

"How was your day, baby girl?" Derek asked coming to crouch in front of his wife.

"As peaceful as can be with a five month old," Penelope returned handing their little bundle of joy off to his father.

"I still can't believe he's ours," Derek commented aw in his voice.

When Penelope had told him she was pregnant he could've been happier, he'd finally be giving his Mama those grandbabies she'd always wanted from him, and he'd gotten the family he always thought would never be, yet here they were and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"You better believe it handsome or I'll have to spank you next time," Penelope voice over her shoulder leaving him with a wink and a smile.

"You're Mama's crazy, but I love her and you both," Derek said, kissing the top of his son's light skinned forehead.

Penelope always said he looked more like Derek the deep chocolate eyes, no hair and the light brown skin. But Derek felt he had or rather would have Penelope's adventure for life, her spunkiness and opened hearted love for everyone. After laying his little one down for a nap Derek followed Penelope's path and found her in the kitchen getting dinner ready for the night. Coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist making her lean back again him.

The thanked God everyday for the gifts he'd been given, the happy and health family, for his Mom and sister's and for the extended family at the BAU , but most of all for the woman who currently rested in his arms and the little miracle they had been together. Life could throw anything at him and he wouldn't flinch his heart was open now the walls had long since came down between him and Penelope nothing separated them.

"Derek is everything all right?" Penelope asked turning towards him worry seeping into her voice.

He looked down at his beautiful wife and smiled, "Nothing could be better my love I have everything I want right here with me, always."

_The End _


End file.
